callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
Weapons The weapon sound still same and came from CoD3 for the SAS, Marines , and the Nazis. But for the japanese, the whole weapon sound are completly differrent. When u get your self burn by the flamethrower, the flame on the player's HUD is not so nice i guess. Blaziken8942 11:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Someone... Rework it. It sounds like it's ripped from an advert. Yes, I'm lazy. Radioactive Zombie 06:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) i know it sounds like some copy/pasted that from thier website please fix it Zombies? I want to know if there is zombies in this game. Is there?--Lord DooDoo 14:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo No there is no zombie mode 4:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : This game is no good if there is not Nazi Zombie mode. Blaziken8942 11:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Newer Characters Hey guys, shouldn't you do info on the new playable characters in the game? 19:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Way too biased/opinonated The whole article is written like a review. It's fine to say that the game was given very poor reviews however saying the AI is brain dead and the whole game is poorly executed is way off of wiki standards. While I'm sure we all probably share the same opinion on the game, we don't need to say that in the article. It's very rude and disrespectful to the game and anybody that liked it. :I've honestly thought the same about how review-like it is. It makes me think that someone might've just copied a review and pasted it here with some wikicode added into the mix. 01:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I removed most of the opinionated bits but left the bit about reviewers criticizing the graphics in since that was one of the most heavily criticized aspects of the game and is worth mentioning.--WouldYouKindly 01:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Another level You forgot "The Battle at Bure." Can somebody please add that? 23:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous :Where does it go chronologically (in the order)? 00:52, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yo, I just changed that last fact and added the weapon template to the main page. :p Thx for the hint and thx to the ppl who made the template anyway. 23:03, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Grenades Aren't there: -"Mils"-Grenades (UK) in the English/Europa missions - as start-loadout; and - "Kiska"-Grenades (JAP) in the Pacific missions - as collectable grenades; ... too? : I will check it out if I am back home - cuz there are my old consoles like the PS2. Answer coming up soon. Next time sign your post by pressing 4x ~ 23:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : you just responded to youself, lel : also, i would check but i dont have my ps2 out...but yeah i think there are kiskas by the least. RisingSun2013 23:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: lol, never noticed. At least I checked the British missions now. No Mils Grenades - they are using US-Frags. 15:12, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well, as far as I saw it yet; there are indeed Kiskas. At least the model to collect grenades. It is realy hard to see if there is an animation and/or use-model, too, because the animation and the fuse time is realy short. I will try to look at it on a bigger TV. But it will take some time until I can manage everything. 16:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: (btw. that wasn't my post, the first one - just same network by my little brother XD - just to keep things clear) ::::: UPDATE: I just confirmed Kiskas by throwing one into the blue sky in the 2nd or 3rd mission. I will try to add it - I just dunno if i can handle the editors :p 22:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Everything worked - added it into waw ff mainpage (weapon template) and added the wawff logo at the Kiska-Side 22:30, November 7, 2014 (UTC)